epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' Season 1 Episode Four
Today was the day to choose what school club you were gonna sign up. Dan examined all the pamphlets. One was Literature Club. It read, "Grow your literary skills and enjoy the vast world of beauty." Pff, boring. ''Another one was War Studies. "I need YOU(with a picture of Uncle Sam, of course) to join War Studies." As Dan looked closer, he could see smaller words secretly placed on Uncle Sam's hat. It was, "*psst psst* we use real weapons". Dan didn't like weapons. He didn't get them. Why use weapons when there's this impeccable way of communicating called "talking"? Dan shrugged. He was just going to sign up any random club when something caught his eye. It was a shabby-looking, written-in-something-like-papyrus club advertisement. He read it. "''Hiders," Dan read aloud, "For people with something worth hiding..." He stepped back and thought about it carefully. This club looked intriguing. He made up his mind. Dan wrote his name on the Hiders advertisement. Dan opened the door to the Hiders club room. It was just a closet with chairs and tables. A lot of chairs and tables. In fact, something was strange. Dan walked out of the room and looked at the exterior. Then he walked in again. The closet room was bigger on the inside. As this struck Dan, he got a tinge in his brain, as if he had just activated something inside his mind. It took him about five minutes to figure out this had something to do with his past, his forgotten past...if only he could remember... "Well, my dear boy, don't just stand there," a voice said behind him. Dan looked around. Standing right behind him was an old-looking man with a frock coat and white hair. This old man looked at Dan back. Then he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Sit!" Dan suddenly found himself doing as the old man commanded. He sat down. He kept sitting there for a while. Then he opened his mouth. "So, is this the Hiders club? And who might you be?" "Yes, this is the Hiders club, Mr. Lee." Dan lifted one (almost nonexistant) eyebrow. "How did you know my name?" "Pure intellect, my dear boy, pure intellect." Suddenly the door opened, and two people stepped in. To Dan's complete surprise, it was Laura and Tim. Laura and Tim looked equally surprised to see Dan. "Well, come along, come along, my dears, pick a seat and sit!" The old man said. Just like Dan, Laura and Tim obliged. "Now that you're seated," the old man said after the two were seated, "let me give you all a brief introduction. This is the Hiders club. Now, you might think of some extremely complicated club, but really, it's very simple. This club is for people who hide. Not material things. Secrets. Now," he said as he chuckled, "I don't mean such pathetic ''secrets like, having a perveted sloth for a pet(Dan was a bit creeped out by this dude now), or your mobile device being soniced to pieces(Tim cringed at this one). Oh no, I am talking real, deep, serious problems. What we're going to do in this club...is to find each other's secrets. For if you know each other's secrets, you can feel the pain and understand the person, become a friend like none other." The old man paused. The three in the room were mind-blown. Laura actually lost her grip on her pencil, and it fell to the floor. All three stared back at him. The old man chuckled again. "My name is Barry McInnes ...but you may call me...the Doctor." '''TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 5' Did you like it? Yes No Are you excited for Episode 5? Yea Nu Category:Blog posts